Yan Yang
Yan Yang is an amazing young genius who has already been chosen to succeed the Sect master's position of the Skyblaze Sect. He is among the strongest of the young geniuses that visit the Divine Feathers Sect. During the auction he rarely bid on anything, however he competed fiercely for the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting against Gu Bei. Even still, he held no animosity when he lost the bidding war.【TDG】Chapter 311 – Profound Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting Appearance and Personality He is a youth with hair so red it seemed to be burning, along with extremely fair skin and a powerful and domineering aura. Plot Alternate Life In his past life, Nie Li knew Yan Yang as the Infernal Emperor. In one hundred years, the Infernal Emperor would ascend to the position of Skyblaze Sect's Sect Master, and begin the most powerful era that the sect had ever seen. The Skyblaze Sect would become so powerful that they would put a foot down that was so hard on the Demon God’s Sect, that the Demon God’s Sect couldn’t even raise their heads. Current Life The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Long Tianming and Mingyue Wushuang: :After the auction was a chance for display of dao understanding through the four arts. As one of the three strongest talents Yan Yang was compelled to preform. After Long Tianming's painting he tried to push Yan Yang and Mingyue Wushuang into competing in Go, however Mingyue Wushuang declined. Instead, she chose to preform on the zither. She only struck a single note, but used the Heavenly Peace Technique of her sect, leaving a tranquil and profound intent which calmed and mesmerized the room.【TDG】Chapter 313 – Profound Understanding of Dao Intent :For Yan Yang's turn he chose to place a single Go piece, however even this small action filled the room with the overflowing vitality of heaven and earth. Though Yan Yang's aura was the strongest, he could not effect Long Tianming and Mingyue Wushuang that much, showing that their strength was close to each other. Nie Li: :Unlike everyone else, Yan Yang felt a deep and profound intent in Nie Li's calligraphy. He became immersed in the overwhelming and boundless sword intent. Nie Li had earned his deep respect, as his understanding was far deeper then his own. He could cultivate on the word for days, however when Nie Li suddenly put the word away he could only thank him for his insight.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent :Suddenly he got the idea to try and buy the word from Nie Li, at first offering 100,000 spiritual stones and then raising it to 150,000. Nie Li eventually agreed but included a second, even more profound word as a gift. Yan Yang was very impressed by Nie Li and declared that he would consider him a friend from now on.【TDG】Chapter 316 – Selling words He also promised that when Nie Li heads to the Outside World, the disciples of his Skyblaze Sect will not interfere with him. Though Nie Li announced that he had no plans of going to the outside world as of yet. Yan Yang only thought it was a pity that Nie Li is not a member of his Skyblaze Sect.【TDG】Chapter 317 – Probing out :When it was time for him to return to the Skyblaze Sect, Yan Yang made a special point of saying goodbye to Nie Li and inviting him to visit his sect in the future.【TDG】Chapter 328 – Second Fate Soul Visiting the Void Illusionary Divine Palace Arc Li Huo: :Yan Yang was headed towards the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, after Nie Li broke the Thousand Illusionary Array, with a few thousand of his men. After realizing that Li Huo and his men were already there, he used the Divine Stream technique to quickly rush to the palace.【TDG】Chapter 389 – Holy Son Li Huo Through the Life Gate Arc Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness: :He was in the outer hall when Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness sealed all the exits, and announced that only the six people with the most Ganges Crystals will be allowed to distribute the treasures amongst themselves and leave the palace alive. His people immediately joined the fray, trying to grab the crystals, but suffered heavy losses.【TDG】Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals However, he could tell something wasn't right and ordered his men to stop and follow him into the depths of the palace.【TDG】Chapter 397 – You Cannot Take It With You Li Huo and Venerable Godthunder: :After reaching a statue room deep in the heart of the palace, Yan Yang finally runs into Li Huo. Both of them refuse to back down and they start a firece battle. However, they are almost evenly matched and neither can gain a clear advantage over the other.【TDG】Chapter 399 – Balance :When Venerable Godthunder from the Pentastrike Demon Sect also appears, Yan Yang thought he would join up with Li Huo against him, but instead he surprisingly doesn't. Li Huo suddenly chooses to back off of his fight with Yan Yang, as Venerable Godthunder could attack him after he is weakened. This forms an uneasy three way balance of power. Li Huo tells Venerable Godthunder to take all the Ganges crystals as he is not interested in the least. Since also Yan Yang was also not interested in fighting for them, he had his men pull back. Unknown Demon Beast (Nie Li): :After the Void Illusionary Divine Palace's Consciousness attacks with killing intent and tries to make them leave the room, Yan Yang becomes more curious about the array. 【TDG】Chapter 400 – Broken Array? He is then surprised and impressed when an apparent young Heavenly Fate Realm demon beast (Nie Li in disguise) is able to unlock the array and open the passage to the treasure room. Venerable Godthunder then suggests again that they work together and split the treasure, even agreeing to split it with Nie Li. They then send equal groups of ten people down the passage until all the traps are disabled and the treasure room is found.【TDG】Chapter 401 – Secret Path :After reaching the vast cavern and seeing the mysterious array protecting the treasure, Nie Li told them that he could break through it given a few months. They then agreed to send their people into the array while Nie Li worked on breaking it. Wu Yazi pointed out that the array doesn't kill and only traps people in an illusion, so they sent everyone in, with Wu Yazi and Xiao Yu going first. Even Venerable Godthunder entered the array, as he was too impatient to just wait.【TDG】Chapter 402 – Skyspirit Stone Array :This left only Nie Li and Yan Yang with Li Huo outside the array. Nie Li then secretly revealed to him who he was and asked for his help blocking Li Huo, which Yan Yang happily agreed to. Nie Li suddenly made a run for the array and when Li Huo tried to catch him Yan Yang stopped him. Though he had planned to lead Li Huo away, Li Huo unexpectedly decided to follow Nie Li into the array, so Yan Yang just decided to wait until Nie Li returned.【TDG】Chapter 403 – Trapped Wu Yazi: :Nie Li reappeared out of the array when the palace stated to collapse from the attacks of a Demon Gods Sect Martial Ancestor Realm and asked Yan Yang to help him escape.【TDG】Chapter 406 – Black Flames On their way out, they were stopped by the demon beast Wu Yazi. Nie Li asked Yan Yang not to kill him and negotiated with Wu Yazi privately, by transmitting their voice to each other. Even though Yan Yang couldn't hear what was being said, he could tell that Nie Li had the upper hand in the negotiation and that Wu Yazi left unhappy.【TDG】Chapter 407 – Out of Options Hierarch Blacknether: :After handing over his Interspatial Ring to a demon beast guard, Hierarch Blacknether searched him and Nie Li with his intent, but let them go when he found nothing.【TDG】Chapter 408 – Passed? Shortly after leaving, Nie Li separated from Yan Yang and warned him that Hierarch Blacknether would soon chase after him. Just as Nie Li asked, Yan Yang tried his best to delay Hierarch Blacknether and told him that he had killed Nie Li. Dispite not being able to detect Nie Li, Hierarch Blacknether dragged Yan Yang around while looking for him. He was about to kill Yan Yang when Yan Yang's Master arrived and saved him.【TDG】Chapter 409 – Passed? es:Yan Yang Category:Skyblaze Sect